


(meet me after) the afterparty

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Graduation, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: riverdale, one drunk, one sober)Cheryl and Toni are a mess at their graduation afterparty. Archie and Munroe take care of them—and maybe steal a kiss amidst all the shenanigans.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: dim sum drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	(meet me after) the afterparty

It’s not a graduation party in Riverdale without a spill of blood.

Cheryl just never expected it to be hers; it comes after she takes a particularly long dive down the stairs at La Bonne Nuit— _stupid maple rum, stupid stilettos,_ she agonizes.

“Cheryl! Are you okay?” someone calls out.

She then flies upwards, rising as if by the grace of two angels. Oh, it’s Munroe.

Cheryl looks to the other side and sees Archie’s carrot-top head, blurry in the faded room and flashing all sorts of colours under the party lights.

“You fell pretty bad,” Archie says, one hand gently on her back, the other dabbing a napkin to her cheek. “Now you’re bleeding, Cher.”

“Thank you for those illuminating observations, Archie,” she spouts, not as quickly as she would usually. “Where’s Toni?”

“Babe!” Toni’s voice shoots through the room, along with several smashed glasses along the way. She collapses into Cheryl in a messy, lipstick filled kiss, the dark red shades blending into the pink.

It only lasts for as long as either of them are able to keep their balance. It's only a matter of seconds until they end up tumbling on the floor again.

“You guys are nuts,” Archie laughs, struggling to keep the giggles at bay. Him and Munroe scoop them back up, arms linked around their shoulders.

“Red and I are going to drive you—” Munroe says.

“—I refuse to miss my own graduation afterpartyyy,” Cheryl pouts.

“Babe, I think this was the afterparty,” Toni says, petting Cheryl’s head, before reaching out to ruffle Archie’s hair.

The two of them fall asleep at the back of Archie’s car as soon as the doors are shut.

“Archie Andrews, always a knight in shining armor,” Munroe says as Archie turns the ignition key. Both of their faces are painted with lipstick kisses by the girls, but Munroe can still see the soft blush under Archie’s cheeks.

“Up for a couple of rounds at mine?” Archie says, immediately drowning in embarrassment as soon as the words come out. Maybe it's time to jump out the window.

“Woah, there, Red—”

“—I meant drinks, or music, or—”

Munroe drags Archie by the bowtie for a kiss.

"Yes."

It’s quiet for a few seconds. Archie forgets what words are and how to use them. They take a few moments to bask each other's eyes, warm with new curiosities, painted blue and gold, until Toni starts kicking the back of the driver’s seat.

“Drive first, kiss later. Might barf any second,” she groans.

Archie rolls the windows down and punches the gas.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
